Renascence
Background Renascence is a method of Evolution that many players use to increase the damage output of their heros and troops. What it does, is change the level of your hero back to level 1 and also change the level of his troops to a number between 1 and 9. The benefit of this is that the early levels of a hero are gained very fast and so by the time the hero is high level again, his troops are that much higher. . Use When your Assembly is level 51 or higher, you can train your heros to lvl 51. At this time they become eligible for Renescence. Just click on the Troops button and then the Evolution Tab to bring up the screen. At hero level 51 he/she will have troops level (G4)1 (which can be simply called lvl 31.) The best and most efficient way to do this is to ensure that your Assembly level is at least six levels higher than the hero you want to be Renascenced. That way the troop level can be as high as the difference between the assembly lvl and the hero level. In this example, your hero will become lvl 1 and his troops will become something between level (G1)5 and level (G1)9. The next opportunity to Renascence that same hero a second time will become lvl 51 PLUS the quantity of levels that his troops gained in his first Rena. - meaning if your hero was lvl 51, then Rena'd his troops to (G1)5, then that same hero could do a Renascence again at hero lvl 56. IF you rena a hero who is lvl 51 and your assembly level is also lvl 51, then the maximum level of your newly rena'd troops will be (G1)2. . Discussion A new hero from your Recruitables page has troop level (G1)1 (level 1), and his troops increase in level concurrently with the hero but not at the same speed. Hence the hero being lvl 51 and his troops only 31. (Base Hero lvl advancement is 1.6666 x the lvl of his troops.) For example: say you get your troops to (G1)6 after your first Rena. - Since it takes a greater amount of training to get 1 level at lvl 51 than it does to gain a level at level 1, the overall benefit of the Renescence happens AFTER your hero gets past lvl 41 again being the break even point of troop combat effectiveness. - Meaning at hero lvl 41 your troops would be (G4)1 instead of (G3)5 like the were the first time around. And coincidentally, that hero's troops were (G4)1 when he was Renascenced at lvl 51. - But now, its much faster for your hero to get to lvl 51 again (10 more lvls) than it would have been for him to get to lvl 61. - And so the 'True' break even point is somewhere above hero lvl 60, because he would have been gaining levels at the same time as had he been gaining levels from lvl 1 again. (supposing that he could have gained from 51-60 in the time it takes to get to 51 again. So if you compare at a 6-lvl troop gain: - non-Rena hero lvl 60 has troops lvl (G4)6 - Rena hero lvl 60 has troops lvl (G5)2, but it takes long to get there. Meaning: - For a non-rena hero to get the same troop lvl as a rena-6 lvl 60, he would have to be hero level 70. - A subsequent Renascence will gain your troops another 5-9 levels but start you over again at lvl 1. - subsequent Renascence's are allowed at the hero level increased by the amount of troop levels his troops gained on the first Renascence. - For a non-rena hero to get the same troop level of two six-rena's he would have to be lvl 79. So in this case you are getting one hero to lvl 51 then to 57 for his second time then to lvl 60 his a third time; and all that in place of letting him steadily grow to lvl 79. . Conclusion So its a matter of long range planning combined with the amount of gold you want to spend and with your VIP member level. If you plan to stay with it until you have heros are above 60 above the 'break-even' point, and you have the gold to re-train your heros all over again at a faster paced platinum level or something, and you have level-appropriate equipment that they can use in between time, then Renasence may be for you. Keep in mind that the trade off is the loss of combat power of your heros until the reach at least lvl 42 again, where they are just as strong as before the Renascence at hero lvl 51. And, until you reach the 'break-even' point somewhere near or above hero lvl 60. And if you are not sure you will put this much time and effort into re-training your heros, or if you dont want to do the VIP member cost commitment, then Renascence is probably not for you. One last factor: In Batheo, the maximum level of your assembly and subsequently your heros is 100. This means that your maximum un-rena troop lvl is 60. If you rena'd once then your troop lvl max is 66, twice, its 72. If you look at other older servers you will see that all the top players quit playing once they completed House of Hades, and only 3 of the top 10 players even bothered to get their assembly lvl to 100. So their heros were all under lvl 100 also. So in the end, it doesnt matter too much either way if you Renascence or not. . Warning When Renning your hros DO NOT remove any equipment, the reason for this is if you have a level 21 Euros mount and leave it on you heo he will retain it, if you take it off him he will lose the ability to have that piece of gear back until he is at the required level. Category:Game Mechanics